Explicações
by Knight of Angby Maybe
Summary: Sei que todos têm seu conceito sobre como Ron e Hermione voltaram às boas depois daquele envenenamento. Mas não custa nada apresentar minhas teorias, né?


**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Explicações.**

Hermione adentrou a Ala Hospitalar, caminhando na pontinha dos pés para não acordar o ruivo que dormia em uma das camas brancas. A garota foi até ele e sentou-se em um tripé ao lado da cama onde Ron jazia. Ficou por um momento admirando-o enquanto dormia.

_" Hermione havia acordado excepcionalmente chateada naquele dia, era o aniversário de Ron, e os dois nem se encaravam direito. Levantou-se e foi se arrumar, tinha marcado na agenda um horário para estudar na biblioteca e já estava atrasada._

_Pegou seus livros e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda, seguindo direto para a biblioteca. No caminho encontrou uma Profª. McGonagall extremamente nervosa, conversando sobre um aluno que fora levado às pressas à Ala Hospitalar para Profª. Sprout._

_Nada mais que curiosidade; Hermione nunca precisara tanto desvendar uma fofoca, nunca nem fora fofoqueira. Era incrivelmente inexplicável o porquê dela se interessar pelo aluno levado às pressas._

_Ao se aproximar da Ala Hospitalar, pôde distinguir as vozes de Harry e Gina, pareciam estar discutindo. Por quê? Sempre foram tão cordiais e agora estavam brigando? Algo de estranho estava ocorrendo naquele dia._

_– O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, dirigindo-se até os dois, os livros de estudo pesando nas mãos._

_Harry a fitou e mudou a expressão imediatamente... Por que ele estava tão... preocupado? E Gina também... Hermione sabia que algo estava errado naquela situação, os dois trocaram olhares cheios de significação, o que fez a voz de Hermione falhar ao repetir a pergunta._

_– Res-respondam! O que está havendo para vocês dois estarem brigando feito cão e gato?_

_– Nós não estávamos brigando, Mione. – Gina respondeu, e Hermione pôde perceber que sua voz estava fraca, quase chorosa._

_– Então por que os gritos?_

_– Estávamos discutindo sobre... – Gina lançou um olhar suplicante a Harry, que pigarreou e disse, de supetão:_

_– Ron foi envenenado._

_Depois disso, um estrondo anunciou que Hermione deixara seus livros caírem, não tinha mais forças. Ela se esquecera de tudo, parecia estar caindo em buraco negro interior, parecia estar caindo em si mesma. Um medo horrível perpassou a cabeça dela e a menina teve de sentar-se em um banco que ficava ao lado da porta da Ala Hospitalar para não cair. Suas pernas tremiam descontrolavelmente, suas mãos suavam frio e sua boca ficara seca... Havia um nó na garganta dela e um embrulho no estômago que fizeram Hermione sentir uma náusea crescente, ia acabar vomitando. O que ela faria sem Ron? Ele fora envenenado achando que ela o odiava, achando que ela estava feliz por isso, achando que ela não se importaria. Mas ela se importava! E como se importava!"_

Agora Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Ron, esperando apreensivamente que ele acordasse e ela lhe pudesse dizer que não queria continuar brigada com ele, que a amizade dos dois era muito importante para ela e que o medo dela de perdê-lo perdoara qualquer insulto.

O garoto deu um muxoxo quase inaudível e abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com o lugar onde se encontrava, os olhos azuis percorrendo toda a extensão da Ala Hospitalar e indo parar em Hermione.

– O que houve? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

– Vo-você não se lembra? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta, hesitante.

Ron pensou um pouco, olhando para o teto, soltando um suspiro.

– Tomei uma poção do amor da Romilda Vane e fiquei apaixonadão por ela. – ele disse, meio risonho.

– Não lembra mais que isso?

Ele pensou um pouco mais e Hermione pôde ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro do garoto trabalhando por baixo do cabelo incrivelmente ruivo.

– Bebi um hidromel e não lembro mais de nada. – ele encarou Hermione como se a visse pela primeira vez desde que acordara. – Eu fui envenenado, certo?

– Certo. – ela respondeu, ainda hesitando o comportamento estranho de Ron.

– E você veio terminar o trabalho? – ele perguntou, num tom que mesclava mágoa e frieza.

Hermione assustou-se com a pergunta de Ron. Então ele não esquecera os passarinhos.

– Não, Ron. Na verdade, – ela respirou fundo. – eu vim conversar com você sobre o tempo que permanecemos brigados como duas crianças imaturas.

Ron fechou os olhos cansadamente, sentando-se na cama e mirando Hermione como se pedisse para ela começar.

– Er... Hm... – mas ela esquecera completamente o que ia falar. – Que tal você começar?

– Você não veio decorando todo um texto até aqui? – ele perguntou, com o ar risonho.

– Era o que eu deveria ter feito. – ela desabafou, sorrindo também.

– Tá, tá. Eu começo, então. – ele pensou por um momento e disse, num tom sincero e arrependido. – Desculpe por tudo que te fiz naquela maldita semana. Você não merecia e eu fui um completo idiota que mereceu cada beliscão daqueles passarinhos filhos de chocadeira. – ele disse tudo rapidamente, como que com medo de perder a coragem.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso e Ron devolveu com um aceno para que ela falasse.

– Sua vez. – ele acrescentou.

– Hãan... – Por que as palavras estavam fugindo? Ela realmente tinha decorado toda uma fala enquanto tomava banho, mas parecia que tudo que imaginara se esvaiu da cabeça eficiente de Hermione e foram se esconder, zombando dela.

– Sem palavras de novo? – Ron perguntou, fazendo-a corar. Estaria ele se divertindo? – Só um "Te perdôo, Ron" basta pra mim.

– No meu ponto de vista, não! – Isso! Começara a falar! Era um bom começo.

– Não? – ele repetiu, analisando o rosto da garota com uma atenção maior. – Prefere Maldições Imperdoáveis?

– O que você fez não foi tão horrível. – ela disse com um aceno displicente da mão.

– Não? Então por que os passarinhos?

– Porque... porque... – Por que fora mesmo? Recapitulando...

Com um assomo de fúria, Hermione fitou Ron, lembrando o "porquê" dos passarinhos e o "porquê" dos meses sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

– Você sai por aí... Beijando qualquer uma... Vinha me tratando mal durante a semana _inteira_! Não foi durante um dia, não foram durante dois! Foi _uma semana_, Ronald! E eu nem sei o que te fiz pra você me odiar tanto! – tudo saiu de uma pessoa que Hermione não conhecia, era outra ela... A parte magoada, que gritava suas dores esperando ser ouvida.

– Quer mesmo uma explicação? – ele retorquiu, no mesmo tom. Agora de joelhos na cama, para ficar da mesma altura de Hermione, que já havia se levantado.

– É o que eu venho procurando há meses, Ronald.

– Tudo bem. Vou te dar uma explicação de apenas 3 palavras e aposto como você vai entender _perfeitamente_: Beijando Vítor Krum.

Hermione o fitou, perplexa, enquanto ele contava as três palavras nos dedos e voltava a deitar-se na cama, virando de costas para ela.

– Quem te contou isso? – a voz dela pareceu assustada. Como a de uma criança quando é pega pela mãe fazendo bobagem.

Ele não respondeu, o que pareceu a Hermione, claramente, um sinal da mais pura mágoa. Ah sim! Ela o entendia, sem nem mesmo se espantar, Hermione o entendia, sem nem ao menos corar de vergonha. Ela o entendia perfeitamente.

– Desculpa não ter contado. – ela disse, voltando a sentar no tripé que estava ao lado da cama.

– Não precisa se desculpar, eu é que devo desculpas. – ele respondeu, ainda de costas. – Se você tivesse me dito aquilo há dois anos, eu teria a mesma reação, se não pior.

– Mas nós já teríamos resolvido isso, Ron. E... – Hermione parou no ato, quase falava o que não devia, quase dizia o que mais a frustrava.

– Será mesmo?

– Será mesmo o que?

Ele se virou na cama e se apoiou nos cotovelos para encará-la melhor.

– Você acha mesmo que nós já teríamos resolvido? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos como em sinal de detectar qualquer tentativa de mentiras.

A garota suspirou tristemente. A realidade era essa...

– Não, sinceramente, acho que nós não teríamos resolvido.

– Foi o que eu pensei. – dito isso ele voltou a se deitar, fechando os olhos, respirando fundo, admirando o escuro que os olhos fechados mostravam.

Hermione precisava resolver aquela situação, precisava voltar a ser amiga de Ron. Mas ele parecia estar fugindo disso... _Bem, ele pediu desculpas por ter te tratado mal, Hermione. Não era isso que você queria?_, disse uma voz, tão real que a garota olhou ao redor para ver se tinha mais alguém na Ala Hospitalar: estavam sozinhos.

Ela admitia que não era isso que esperava que acontecesse quando eles fossem conversar, tinha várias idéias mirabolantes na cabeça, todas envolvendo ela e Ron em um beijo apaixonado. Não dava mais para esconder, era isso que ela queria. Era isso que ela esperava para a festa de Slughorn. Isso, não um McLaggen sendo jogado no visgo por ter o ego do tamanho do Gringotes.

– Não quero mais brigar, Ron. – quando falou, sua voz parecia calma, diferente da usada há alguns minutos.

– Nem eu. – ele respondeu, para a surpresa da garota, com uma voz abafada.

– Nós não... Poderíamos...?

– Esquecer?

– É! Esquecer o porquê de ficarmos meses sem nos falar.

Ele riu fraco, sem graça.

– Esquecer algo que nós nem sabemos?

– Exato. – ela confirmou.

Ron balançou a cabeça negativamente, havia algo errado com o modo que ele puxava a conversa. Uma hora queria tudo resolvido, mas na outra queria tudo explicado. As duas coisas não podiam ser, por mais que ele tentasse.

– Eu sei o que você 'tá querendo. – ela disse, com um sorriso compreensivo.

– E o que eu 'tô querendo?

– Explicações.

– Não era o que você queria ainda há pouco?

Droga! Ele estava fazendo de novo! Ron estava confundindo a cabeça de Hermione mais uma vez. Estava fazendo-a reviver tudo que havia dito desde que sentara no tripé, como ele sempre fazia.

– Tudo bem. Vamos jogar o seu jogo, Ronald. Diga-me você, suas explicações.

– Três palavras. – ele repetiu.

– E o que isso tem haver com você e a Brown de amassos por aí?

– E o que eu e a Brown de amassos por aí tem haver com passarinhos malignos me atacando? – ele retorquiu com rapidez.

– Eles não eram malignos! – estavam fugindo do assunto. _Ela_ estava fugindo do assunto.

– Ah não? Porque não foi você que eles beliscaram. – dizendo isso, os dois trocaram um olhar cômico e começaram a rir.

Era isso, ao som daquela risada gostosa que só Ron Weasley conseguia soltar, Hermione percebeu que o fato de querer reatar a amizade com Ron não era nem metade do medo de perdê-lo. Era isso que a havia guiado até a Ala Hospitalar, dado-lhe coragem de conversar com o amigo. Dado-lhe coragem de entender as malditas três palavras que fizeram a noite antes das férias de Natal de Hermione terem sido o oposto do que ela imaginara. Precisava deixá-lo saber disso.

– Tive medo de te perder, Ron. – ela disse, fazendo o ruivo mudar de expressão instantaneamente.

Hermione não saberia dizer como, ou quando, ou quem iniciou, mas quando deu por si, estava confortavelmente abraçada a Ron. Sem nenhuma vergonha, sentia-se aquecida e fortemente amparada.

– Tive medo de você... – por que era difícil dizer aquilo? – Morrer, pensando que eu te odiava.

Ele ficou calado. Hermione sabia que era isso que ele achava, não podia negar. Mesmo que os dois não tivessem conversado absolutamente nada de produtivo, a garota tinha certeza de que o assunto estava devidamente resolvido.

_Como algo podia ser errado quando ela estava sendo aninhada por Ron?_


End file.
